1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp and light source module. More particularly, the invention relates to a lamp that includes a reflecting mirror having a focus and that includes an LED as a light source. The lamp and light source module are particularly well adapted for use as a vehicle or vehicle related lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional vehicle lamp that employs LED lamps as light sources, the LED lamps are arranged in such a manner as to direct optical axes thereof to the apex of a cone. In addition, a cylindrical optical guide is attached to each LED lamp to converge light from all the LED lamps to the apex of the cone. A reflective surface of a hyperboloid of revolution is arranged near the apex to convert the light from the LED lamps into a light that is configured as if it is emitted from a single point. This is effective to form a light distribution pattern at a main reflective surface of the paraboloid of revolution and compensate for the insufficient amount of light produced by the single LED lamp (see for example Japanese Patent No. JP-A-2002/100217).
In the above conventional configuration, however, in addition to the optical guide, a casing and other structures are attached to the LED chip contained in each of the LED lamps that are arranged in a ring. Accordingly, the number of LED lamps that can be integrated is limited and a problem remains in that an insufficient amount of light is produced. For example, the conventional configuration for a lamp makes it difficult to achieve a vehicle lamp that outputs a much larger amount of light, such as a headlight.
A great deal of mutual positional accuracy is required for assembling an optical guide with reflective surface formed as a hyperboloid of revolution. In addition, a great deal of mutual positional accuracy is required for assembling the reflective surface of the hyperboloid of revolution with the main reflective surface. This high level of mutual accuracy requirement for the different structures causes other problems due to complicated process steps that elevate the cost of the vehicle lamp.